The Treasure of Silas Deane
by Elsie girl
Summary: Ben and Abigail have two kids. Silas Deane has a secret. Ian has a parole hearing and a grudge. Think things will get interesting? Not a total cliche because the idea was taken from a factual and mysterious event in U.S. history! Please R&R! Thanks.
1. Family Affairs

**Disclaimer:** No, National Treasure is not mine. I lay no claim to it or make any profit from it. No copyright infringement is intended as these stories are for entertainment purposes only.

_**A/N:** This is yet another "Ben and Abigail's children are kidnaped" fanfiction. At the same time, it is anything but the average. In this story, the United States history is as entwined in the plot as it was in the movie. I hope to retain the same wit and excitment as the film as well. (Tip: Google Silas Deane.) Suspense, action, sarcasm, and history! Please read and review._

**National Treasure: The Treasure of Silas Deane**

**Chapter 1: Family Affairs**

The Gates Estate was lazily soaking up the morning rays of summer sun. Inside, the younger members of the Gates family were lazily soaking up their last few minuets of sleep before rising to the last week of school. Their parents, Ben and Abigail, were, of course, already downstairs and waiting until the last possible moment to wake them up. They had already prepared and eaten breakfast. Ben was checking his bags by the door to make sure he was ready to go, while Abigail read the newspaper. Both sipped coffee, as usual.

"You had better go and wake them now." Abigail said, glancing at her watch. "If not they'll never be ready in time and you'll miss your plane."

"Alright," he sighed.

Ben was headed to France for a week to make an appearance at the Louvre Museum. Two months ago, Abigail had been away a week making speeches to graduate students majoring in American history at Yale. Now, it was his turn. There would be an annual banquet in his honor, he would say a few words, make a visit to the museum, have lunch with curators, and shake hands with respected members of the historical community that had formerly mocked him and his family. It was nice. Still, he hated to be away from his family. As part of the decision to have children they had agreed they would cut traveling down to a minimum. Education was important, and they could not work and home school. Thus, family traveling was out of the question except for summer.

However, many things mercifully remained the same. Abigail still worked in the National Archives and Ben was still hunting pieces of American history with a team of researchers and treasure hunters. Riley was still his right-hand man, his partner in Gates Enterprises.

He hated to go because he knew he'd miss something important; he always did. Every time he went away for a while, something major would ironically happen. The time Thomas had broken his leg he had been in Cairo. When both kids had the flu his plane was grounded in St. Petersburg. When the family dog was hit by a car he had been having lunch with the head of the Smithsonian. It happened without fail.

This time he was afraid it would happen when the kids went to that end-of-the-year party they'd been gabbing about for weeks. He had said "No." immediately. Abigail had checked for responsible adult supervision and told them "Yes."

He frowned at the week-long argument between he and the rest of his household (that he had lost in the end) as he made his way upstairs to his kids bedrooms. First, was the one that would _never_ get up on time: Thomas.

He quietly crept inside and noted that his son had not made it to the bed last night. He had fallen asleep on the floor by his telescopes. Ben rolled his eyes. Great, that meant he went to sleep late _and_ spent the night on the floor. He ought to be cheerful. Ben knelled down and messed up Thomas's hair, smiling. Thomas was completely unresponsive.

"Tom." he tried. "Tom." he nudged him. "Thomas Carol Gates!"

Tom's head shot up, cloudy-eyed and indignant. "What?" he shouted, "What? Dad, what are you doing in here? Knock, remember? K-n–o-c-k."

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were so busy." Ben quipped. Tom, no longer carrying about anything but more sleep, laid back down, quickly falling back into his previous state.

"OH no you don't." Ben heaved his son's shoulder's from the floor, hoping he would stand. After 13 years of doing this, he knew it was the only way. "Come on, time to get up."

"I'm tired." he groaned.

"Well, you shouldn't have stayed up all night looking at the sky. And we've told you at least a million times to not sleep on the floor. You're gonna be sore. Now come on." he shoved him to his feet. "Or we're both going to be late."

"Both? Oh. You leave today, huh?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "I leave today, but it's only for a week, okay? I'll be back next Monday."

"Yeah sure. Just like last time."

"No, last time I said 'it should be a week', but there was a break in and they wanted me to assist with the capture of the 'vanishing' guys that were hiding in the ceiling. See, that was not my fault. This time's it the Louvre. One week. I promise. Now, be good for your mom, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay, whatever."

"'Yeah. Okay, whatever.'" Ben mocked. "Hey. Come here." He wrapped Tom in a tight one-armed hug before leaving. "I mean it kiddo. Get up!" he called over his shoulder.

Across the other side of the hallway, he entered his daughter's room just as quietly. She, thank goodness, was actually in her bed. Looking closer, he noted that she had book in hand and her laptop resting precariously close to the edge of the bed. He grinned. Those two were so much alike. He reached forward and grabbed the laptop to keep it from falling onto the floor. Placing it on her desk he moved over to her and bent down.

"Hey, sweetheart." he said softly hoping it would wake her up. He reach forward brushing her blonde hair back and she opened her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Are you going now?" she asked with a groggy voice.

"Uh-huh"

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up. About 6:30."

"Oh no!" she shot up suddenly. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." she was scrambling around now, looking for something.

"What?" he asked.

"My paper! My paper!" She had a habit of repeating things. He gentle grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him, concerned, and a little impatient, he asked: "What are you talking about?"

"My paper I was typing last night. I didn't finish it. Now I'm doomed! Where is my laptop? I can't find my laptop. Where is it?"

While she began to panic, he reached around and produced the laptop, opening it with a flourish. She dropped her jaw and widened her eyes. Then, she smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

"Sure." He cocked an eyebrow. "You okay? You seem...stressed."

"Humph!" She jokingly laughed. "'Stressed' It's the last week of school that means tons of end-of-year projects due and finals. Of course I'm stressed!"

Ben opened his mouth to respond, but just then Abigail's voice called up the stairs. "Ben. You've got to go. Come on!"

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye dad." He kissed the top of her head and hurried down the stairs. Abigail waited for him with her hands on her hips.

"I love you." he said going to her and wrapping her in his arms. Whatever she had been exasperated about was suddenly forgotten. Darn Ben. He bobbed his head down and they kissed until Thomas came into the kitchen and typically exclaimed: "Eww. God! Don't do that in the kitchen."

"They'll be fine." she assured him, reading his mind. He nodded and went to his bags. Opening the door at the same time the dog came in he was nearly tripped. He recovered and looked over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. "Be back in week. Bye."

"Bye." three voices chimed from the kitchen and he headed to the car in the dazzling morning light.

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I know this was a slow introductory chapter, but trust me: there is plenty action coming should you wish me to continue. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Chapter 2 is already written and will be posted regardless._


	2. The Action is Over?

**Discalimer:** See previous chapter, please.

_**A/N: **I'm glad to see soem of you already have interest in this story. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this new chapter. It is also sort of introducing everyone and part of the plot so although not yet action packed it is important for setting up the stage and dropping hints. Enjoy and thanks for reading!_

Chapter 2: The Action is Over?

Riley was trying to manage the newest project while Ben was away in France. He hooked up a live-video chat between Ben and his family Thursday, as usual. This week, though, was getting him very, very worried.

The kids were trying to get through school, not that grades were a problem (especially history). They were not worried like Riley. This was because, to them, life was ordinary. To them, their parents were boring. People who drink coffee and read the newspaper and spend way too much time at work, mostly at a desk, on trips, or bossing people around. Their parents would never do anything interesting ever again. Sure there was that whole treasure fiasco they had to explain whenever they introduced themselves. It usually went something like this:

"Hi! I'm Jo Shmo"

"Hi I'm Thomas Gates."

"Gates! Oh my God! Like the treasure hunting Gates?"

"Treasure finding Gates, yeah."

At first, it was cool. Really cool. Now it was more like this:

"Hi I'm Jane Plain!"

"Hi I'm Charlotte Gates"

"Gates? Oh my God! You mean-"

"Yeah."

"The ones that-"

"Uh-huh."

"Really."

"Yep."

They used to beg to hear those exciting stories as children.

"Tell us another adventure story daddy!" or "Oh! Oh! Tell the part where Riley ties up Grandpa with duct tape!"

Now it went something like this:

"You know, this kind of reminds me of the time, when looking for the treasure and Riley said to me 'This is impossible!' and I said-"

"Thomas Edison, blah, blah, blah...Preservation room ,yada, yada, jellies...dad and Riley save history. The End."

Similarly, they always found American History interesting, but after a while they had heard all the stories. They were grateful to get good grades in school and all, but did everything relate to the revolution? So that to went from:

"It was actually the trees that the fort was made of that saved Charleston the first time the British attacked it."

"Really? Wow!"

To:

"You know the man that actually brought over Lafayette and played similar roles as George Washington and John Adams is never actually given credit..."

"Silas Deane. Got it. (The first billion times.)"

Yes. The action was over. The party done. Nothing interesting (besides summer vacations chasing sunken ships) would ever happen to the Gates family. They refused to take risks. They were just too old, or so the 13-year-old twins believed. These two were worried about nothing other than their father's safe flight, finals, and, of course, the all-important party.

Abigail was working hard at the Archives and missing her husband Ben. Also, she was worrying.

Actually, she was worrying herself mad. Not about Ben, or work, or the kids. It was about Riley's favorite person in the world: Ian. Ian had been in prison 15 years and had parole hearing the Saturday.

What if he got out? Would he come for revenge? They had a lot to worry about now: each other, Ben's dad, the kids, and Riley. There are some risks, she felt, you can't take when your children may suffer the consequences.

Well, Saturday came and passed. The kids were, of course, oblivious to the importance of the day. The were far too occupied with the big party to pay attention to anything else. They assumed that their mom was worried about them and she was glad they didn't wonder.

Riley bit his finger nails and checked his laptop every few minutes. Abigail was edgy and waited for the phone call obsessively as did Ben in his hotel room in France.

At 6:00 Pm, the verdict was in...

_**A/N:** I love cliff-hangers! Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Feel free to ask questions or drop ideas._


End file.
